


Red Roses

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Valentendou Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Friends and partners, Friendship, Gift Giving, Love, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tendou Satori, Other, Tendou Satori uses they/them pronouns, This is just meant to be soft and cute, Valentendou Week 2021, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Tendou needs a last minute Valentine’s Day gift for Wakatoshi. Luckily, their friends Semi and Goshiki agree to help and somehow, everything works out in the end.Valentendou Week Day 1ConfessionsLove-LettersChocolate/Flowers
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Valentendou Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Valentendou Week





	Red Roses

The bell above the doorframe chimed as Tendou walked into the flower-shop, a disgruntled Semi and a determined Goshiki in tow. 

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching and Tendou had been putting off picking out a present for Wakatoshi, filing it away on their to do list until they’d jolted, missing their serve as Semi was tossing to them, realizing that it was in fact, the very next day. 

And so, with a lot of begging and persuasion, they’d convinced Semi to come with and overhearing their dilemma, Goshiki had readily volunteered to help as well. 

The flower-shop really was a last resort; Wakatoshi had mentioned before that he’d never understood why red roses were supposed to convey a romantic gesture when realistically, they were no different than any other flower. Tendou had done their best to explain that it was about the _symbolism_ of the color of the flower and type and that it was _tradition_ for lovers to gift each other with roses, but Wakatoshi still seemed unconvinced. 

Stepping foot into the flower-shop, Tendou felt a surge of determination. They were going to find something to give Wakatoshi, something that he would appreciate and understand. They just had to figure out where to start. 

“So,” Semi asked loudly, “any idea what you’re looking for?”

Tendou fixed him with a grin. “Well… Wakatoshi told me he doesn’t understand why red roses are supposed to be romantic, even after I explained it to him-“

Semi snorted. “Tendou, then why are we even here? This is a flower-shop you know.”

“Well if Ushijima-san doesn’t like red roses, we’ll have to find him some other flower, right Tendou-san?” Goshiki piped up. 

Tendou smiled at him. “Exactly, my little kouhai!”

They turned back to Semi. “We must find some other flower to give Wakatoshi, one that he will appreciate. I just don’t know what that is…”

Semi smiled. “Okay, okay, I’ll help, but it still sounds like you should have tried another place first.”

Tendou grinned again. “Wonderful! Let’s get started…”

—

An hour later, they were no closer to finding a gift than when they had started.

“Tendou-san!” Goshiki called. “Would you take a look at this bouquet? The tag on it says that it symbolizes friendship and a deep connection.”

Tendou tapped their lip. “Hmm,” they hummed, considering. “That is a possibility. I think Wakatoshi really values our relationship beyond just that we’re dating, so it’s certainly an option… but then again, if he didn’t understand the symbolism of red roses, the most dramatic gesture when it comes to flowers, how will he understand what this bouquet means or any others?!” Tendou threw up their hands in frustration and covered their eyes. 

This was a lot more difficult than they’d thought it would be. 

Semi placed a hand on their shoulder. “Tendou, it’s obvious you care a lot about getting him a gift he will appreciate, so we won’t leave until we find something for him. Okay?”

Tendou nodded, smiling softly at their friend and at Goshiki who had a particularly determined look on his face, as if he was preparing to battle the flowers in order to find the best gift. 

Tendou giggled at the mental image of Goshiki yelling at a bouquet for not being suitable enough. 

“All right!” They said. “I believe we will find something, we just have to keep looking.”

—

“Tendou-san,” Goshiki called from the other side of the shop. “I have an idea. Could you come over here?”

“Be right there, darling kouhai!” Tendou replied, slipping through the maze of flower stands. 

“What is it?” They asked, hope blooming in their chest. 

Goshiki turned back from where he’d been facing away. “I found something that isn’t quite a flower, but I think Ushijima-san may appreciate it.”

Tendou smiled and gestures for him to show his find to them. 

Their smiled broadened as their eyes landed on an adorable little cactus, small and round and covered in tiny spikes that looked fragile enough to sway in the wind. 

“It’s wonderful,” Tendou whispered, cupping their hands to cradle the pot that it lay nestled in, holding it closer to their face to get a better look at it. 

Semi’s voice came from behind them. “Ushijima will love it.” His voice rang with a peculiar certainty and when Tendou turned to show it to him, he smiled and put a hand on Tendou’s shoulder. “I think it suits both of you quite well.”

Tendou turned to look at him inquisitively. “What do you mean?”

Semi’s smile expanded. 

“It’s not what we expected to find when we came here, but it’s what we needed all along. It’s different, but it’s fascinating and wonderful _because_ it’s different and in its own little way, it’s special.”

Tendou smiled so brightly they rivaled the sun. “Semi!” They cried. “Semi! That was beautiful.”

Semi laughed. “Whatever you say, Tendou. I’m just glad it worked out.”

Tendou grinned back at him. “Me too.” 

Turning to Goshiki, they ruffled his hair affectionately. “Thank you, Goshiki, you found just what I needed and I can’t appreciate you enough.”

Goshiki nodded and smiled shyly. “Of course, Tendou-san, I’m always happy to help you.”

“This is just so wonderful!” Tendou exclaimed, intertwining their fingers with Goshiki’s and squeezing his hand as Semi rolled his eyes with a smile. “We found exactly what we were looking for, we just didn’t know it yet. I’ll have to tell that one to Wakatoshi, I think that might be a metaphor that he will understand.”

Tendou skipped to the register and paid for the cactus, leaving the flower-shop far happier and with one more cactus than they’d entered with. 

It really was the perfect gift. 

—

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou called, waving excitedly at their companion to where he was sitting at a table. “I have something for you!”

“Okay, Satori, let me get my gift as well,” he said, beginning to turn around. 

“Please, Wakatoshi!” Tendou insisted, now just half a meter away. “Allow me to give you your gift first, I’m very pleased with it.”

Wakatoshi nodded, a soft smile caressing his lips as he looked at Tendou, waiting patiently for his present to be revealed. 

“Ta da!” Tendou exclaimed, holding out the cactus dramatically. “It’s a cactus, just for you!”

Wakatoshi nodded again and his smile grew. “I love it Satori, it reminds me of you.”

Tendou beamed. “Exactly! Semi and Goshiki came to pick it out with me and Goshiki found it, but Semi told me this whole metaphor about how it represents our relationship because-“

“It looks like you.” Wakatoshi interrupted suddenly. 

“What?” 

“Satori, it looks like you. It’s got soft little spikes on it, just like your hair. I’ll think of you every time I see it.”

Tendou stood, speechless for a moment before they burst out laughing. “Wakatoshi! You mean it looks like me because I buzzed off my hair a couple weeks ago?”

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement, still smiling. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

Tendou nodded, then continued, “but I had this whole explanation planned to tell you about how it’s so deep and meaningful and symbolic!”

Wakatoshi took their hand gently, squeezing their fingers. “Satori, it’s okay, I love it. Besides, you know I don’t understand metaphors or symbolism or any of that. It’s too confusing. I don’t need to understand that to know that I appreciate it and you as well.”

“Wakatoshi, that’s so sweet,” Tendou said, rubbing at their eyes. “I’m very glad you like it.”

Wakatoshi nodded, before clearing his throat. “Would you like your present now as well?”

Tendou clapped their hands. “I’d love it, Wakatoshi, I can’t wait to see what you got me!”

When Wakatoshi turned back around, baring his gift, Tendou couldn’t control their laughter. 

“Wakatoshi! _Wakatoshi_!” They exclaimed, still fitfully giggling. “What is this?”

“You said red roses were romantic and what you were supposed to get someone that you’re dating for Valentine’s Day, so that’s what I got you.”

Tendou giggled some more before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, finally calming down. They accepted the bouquet with a jubilant grin and hugged the flowers close. “Wakatoshi, they’re wonderful. Thank you.”

“Of course, Satori. I glad you like them.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Wakatoshi.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Satori. I’m glad that we are together.”

“Me too, Wakatoshi, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> This is honestly one of my favorite works that I’ve written and really makes me realize that I’ve been missing out on writing softer stories
> 
> If you did like this, please subscribe or bookmark this series because I have four more works coming and they are equally enjoyable in my opinion ^.^
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you liked it, (it really makes my day), and thank you for reading!
> 
> Also you can find me @wish-i-was-a-sports-anime-protag on tumblr if you like


End file.
